<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finding the Truth by Mickey_99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359356">Finding the Truth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_99/pseuds/Mickey_99'>Mickey_99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Soulmates AU [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insecurity, M/M, Making Up, Possible Character Death, Self-Harm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:48:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_99/pseuds/Mickey_99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding out that there was much more to all their situations than originally thought, the boys meet up to discuss finishing this once and for all.</p><p> </p><p>(A Part of a series)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Goshiki Tsutomu/Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Soulmates AU [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>483</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. On the Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have made this part of it multiple chapters since I will be switching POV so often. The boys are meeting up tonight.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Shit. Fuck. Goddamnit.” I say running through the train station. I see out of the corner of my eye several mothers are covering their children’s ears, but I don’t have time for that. I launch myself through the doors of the train right before they close. But unfortunately ended up face planting on the hard ground instead of having any sort of grace. I immediately feel the feelings of vague annoyance from Tooru’s side of the bond and I send a feeling of regret back at him. Iwaizumi’s side just sends a feeling of amusement. I don’t grace him with a response.</p><p> </p><p>“Kageyama are you okay?” I hear Yamaguchi’s voice, and I finally look up from my place on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>It’s relatively late at night so not many people are riding the train right now, but yet still I ended up with every person that we had invited to Tokyo from Miagi on the train car where I had just faceplanted moments before.</p><p> </p><p>Kunimi was sitting next to Kindaichi and the two were both staring at me while I sat on the floor. Over in the corner Semi stood with Tendou, Goshiki, and Shirabu. On the other hand, Ushijima seemed to be putting as much distance as possible between himself and Tendou. And stand overtop of me and offering me a hand withstanding up was Yamaguchi and Tsukishima.</p><p> </p><p>I gratefully accept the hand pushed out towards me and stand up.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I am fine,” I say finally answering the freckled boy,” Just smashed my face into the ground and amused Iwaizumi for the next half hour.”</p><p> </p><p>There were several smiles that went around the train car. And Tendou even snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“You seem to have loosened up a bit,” Semi says smiling at me,” You are smiling a lot more.”</p><p> </p><p>I laughed tiredly, “Yeah I guess I am.”</p><p> </p><p>The train fell into a heavy silence. There was a tension in the air that could be cut with a knife.</p><p> </p><p>“So why are we here?” Shirabu says. His voice is cold, but I can see the pain in his eyes. The truth was he probably already knew but wanted to confirm.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going to say anything while we are on the train. None of our soulmates will be there for the original conversation,” I say smiling at him,” Some people might not have told their soulmates everything. And while opening up is highly encouraged tonight we aren’t going to force it. I think Kuroo already had that conversation with all of the soulmates yes?”</p><p> </p><p>There were several nods all around the train. Though one person in particular looked confused, Ushijima.</p><p> </p><p>“And you,” I said pointing directly at Ushijima,” Have a couple people who will talk to you today. You’re lucky one of those people isn’t Hinata.”</p><p> </p><p>I watch as he rolls his eyes and I narrow my own at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Just promise you’ll make an attempt to listen,” I say.</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t intend to try,” He says. It’s barely there but I can hear the annoyance in his tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Just as long as you try,” I say. Somehow when I look up my eyes meet with Tendou. He’s smiling but it’s such a synthetic smile that it’s heartbreaking. “Hey, let’s have all the people that were in the group chat Hinata sent come sit with me over here. I’ll fill you guys in on some of the rules we set for tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>For a brief moment nobody moved, but ever so slowly we managed to make our way to the opposite end of the car where we could talk without being overheard.</p><p> </p><p>I wait till everyone is seated, and I check to make sure the rest all stayed on the other side of the train. I mentally thanked Tsukishima as he stops Kindaichi from trying to follow Kunimi.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m very sorry for having to do this to you guys,” I say bowing to them,” But we ask that you follow our rules tonight. We’ve already told Yaku and Akaashi our rules and they have agreed to them. 1) We ask that if you choose to leave it be now. Once we start our meeting today and show the tape that we have no one will be allowed to leave. This is for your personal safety as well as ours. 2) Due to the fact that this will fuck with everyone’s mental health we will not be allowing any of you to go anywhere without a buddy. I know it sounds stupid, and some might think we are treating you like children, but if you choose to stay everyone hear is going to be considered to be practically on suicide watch. 3) If you stay you will be asked to give a testimony of what you remember. 4) At the end of our personal meeting, we will be encouraging you to share with your soulmate what you shared with us. And 5) after today we are going to stick together.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a moment of silence that settled over all of the people in our group. No one spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“So, it is about what I thought it was about,” Yamaguchi says burying his head in his hands. I can feel the mood drop even further on our side of the train, and I can practically hear the swiveling heads of all the soulmates who can now feel the negative emotions over their bond.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” I said,” I believe it is. Though there is one more rule that I am going to add for tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>I send a group text to Hinata, Kenma, Kuroo, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi and tell them to have Everyone already there put up a wall.</p><p> </p><p>“The last rule that I am going to set for tonight, is everyone on this train needs to put a wall up.” I say looking everyone dead in the eyes. “The conversations happening tonight are going to cause some panic. We don’t need extra panic flowing across bonds tonight. So, until we say it’s okay please put up a wall.”</p><p> </p><p>There was some grumbling from everyone but the one’s who knew exactly what tonight was about.</p><p> </p><p>“How are we getting to the apartment from the train station?” Goshiki asks. He is trying to act calm, but I can see the nervous bounce in his step. I smile softly as the stone cold Shirabu looks at him and gently lays a hand on his knee in a comforting fashion.</p><p> </p><p>I scratch the back of my neck nervously,” Well I think Kenma is picking us up. But well… I asked it to be someone else.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong with Kenma driving?” Yamaguchi asks curiously. Obviously, Yamaguchi had met Kenma at practice games before, and didn’t see the problem with Kenma driving.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen,” I said laughing nervously,” Kenma drives faster than cops going to an emergency. He’s actually beaten cops before, and he drives like that all the time. You don’t understand. If you’ve never seen a minivan catch air before. You’re about to.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re joking right? Please tell me your joking.” Shirabu says looking at me.</p><p> </p><p>“I wish I was,” I say quietly horrified,” Last time Hinata and I were in the car with him we were going to the games store to pick up a limited-edition copy of some game. He hit a hill, we got a solid six seconds where we were airborne, and then the bastard drifted the car around a curve with his foot.”</p><p> </p><p>“In a minivan?!” Tendou is looking at me shocked.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t ever underestimate Kenma,” I say staring dead into his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone in our group shivered. I couldn’t even hold back my smile as I realized that, so far, all of us were getting along great.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the train ride was spent making random chitchat with each other. Finally, we got to the Tokyo train station and we all exited. I watched as all our soulmates piled into a small car with Bokuto, some having to sit awkwardly in order to fit.</p><p> </p><p>“They’ll be fine,” Kenma mutters when Yamaguchi starts freaking out about Tsukishima not having a seat belt on. “Bokuto drives like an old lady.”</p><p> </p><p>I wince because actually that couldn’t be further from the truth. I watch as everyone watches Bokuto do a drift out of the parking lot entrance, almost hitting the front bumper of a bus.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone’s faces pale.</p><p> </p><p>“If that’s how Kenma thinks an old lady drives like that then how in the hell does he drive,” Tendou says looking extremely scared of what he has stepped into.</p><p> </p><p>“I did tell you the entire car was airborne for a solid six seconds last time we rode with him, right?” I ask laughing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>On the way to the apartment Tendou gripped my hand so tightly I thought it would break, Yamaguchi was refusing to open his eyes the entire time, Kunimi looked like he was praying, Goshiki was holding onto the back of my seat for dear life, and Shirabu had a hand slapped over his mouth with his eyes blown wide the entire time. Me? I was just glad for a moment I wasn’t thinking about what we had all come to talk about.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone tonight had a job to do, and I just hoped that Kuroo and Kenma’s went off without a hitch as well.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://discord.gg/ebQ9kg5Q7r">Join the discord!!!</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ushijima's Revelation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think. Ushijima is an insecure baby. Don't hate him too much.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I looked out the window as Bokuto drove. This whole ordeal was confusing and didn’t make sense to me. It was clear that I was out of the loop. I clenched my fists agitated as I recalled how adamant Semi had been about keeping Tendou away from me. I hadn’t even tried to talk to the red head. But if I some much as accidentally brushed shoulders with him, Semi was instantly there between us. And despite apparently having an issue with me, Semi was refusing to talk to me about it at all. Even when we had gotten into the car, he very obstinately refused to sit next to me choosing instead to sit in the front seat.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, we got to the hotel. Standing outside were Kuroo, Kenma, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and the one who I assume is Lev. We all get out of the car and I watch as Bokuto instantly runs over to Kenma and Kuroo.</p><p> </p><p>“Weren’t you driving those guys back to your apartment before coming here?” Tsukishima asks Kenma.</p><p> </p><p>“I already did,” Kenma says,” I passed you guys and everything.”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone that had just been in the car minus Bokuto deadpanned. We were going at the very least 144 kph.</p><p> </p><p>“I saw you pass me Kenma,” Bokuto says,” You took that turn way to fast.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did I crash?” Kenma asks.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Bokuto replies quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Then I didn’t take it fast enough.”</p><p> </p><p>It was now Kuroo’s turn to deadpan. “Alright that’s enough guys. We have a lot we all need to talk about so let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>I follow everyone else as they all start walking ahead of me. I would catch up eventually, but right now I felt like such an outlier. Everyone there had soulmate who loved them and wanted to be with them. I lagged behind and allowed my thoughts to wander as I went along.</p><p> </p><p>I was startled out of my thoughts by Kuroo placing a hand on my shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Ushijima, we need to talk to you,” Kenma says from my other side. But instead of following the rest of the group who was with Oikawa and Iwaizumi going to a small seating area in the lobby, Kenma is leading the way to the elevators.</p><p> </p><p>“We wanted to be able to talk to you in private,” Kuroo said to me. His golden eyes meeting mine.</p><p> </p><p>We got up to the room and I would be lying if I said there wasn’t a small part of me that was anxious.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this about Tendou?” I asked as we stepped into what I assume was our hotel room.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you guys get into a fight?” Asked Kuroo,” Eita told me that you hurt him pretty bad. However, I want to hear your side of the story. Eita says you never even wanted to give him a chance when you two first met. Eita seems to think that you’ve just been taking whatever you want when you want it.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not true,” I said quickly,” I wasn’t allowed to date him when I first met… My family is homophobic. They hated people with the same-sex soulmate. I watched them try to change my cousin with conversion therapy, and that shit fucked him up. In my third year the police found out and I was allowed to live full time in the dorms till I graduated. It wasn’t like I didn’t want to.”</p><p> </p><p>During my entire rant I could feel anger bubbling in my chest, and I did my best to keep it from exploding.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s great and all Ushiwaka,” Kuroo says, and I flinch at the old nickname, “But why did you break up with him and call him a monster.”</p><p> </p><p>I winced, still regretting the choice of words that had passed my lips that day.</p><p> </p><p>“I was hurt,” I said quietly,” We never did anything touchy feely with each other. He brushed me off every time. He told me he’s had sex before, and he even smiled about it like it was nothing. But He never wanted to do anything with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, you were feeling insecure,” Kuroo said.</p><p> </p><p>I felt my cheeks flush and I turned so that neither of the boys would notice.</p><p> </p><p>“You two need to talk,” Kenma says,” You and Tendou. Semi tells me he’s worried about Tendou’s mental health.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah bro,” Kuroo says,” Listen I understand having homophobic family members. I understand that sucks. All I am saying is he’s been through some shit too. Just give him a chance to explain. Normally we wouldn’t intervene like this. Normally we would let him tell you in his own time, and we would let you understand in yours. But I think Tendou’s in a bad place mentally. So, we need you to at least keep an open mind about tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>  There was a feeling deep inside my chest. One that had a massive volume of foreboding attached to it.</p><p> </p><p>“When can I see Satori?” I ask quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Later,” Kenma placates,” Right now he’s talking with his group.”</p><p> </p><p>I hated the fact that everyone here knew more about my own soulmate than I did. I hated how I had left things between us. I hated that I wasn’t brave enough to approach him again afterwards.</p><p> </p><p>“Now,” Kuroo said to me,” Chin up. The rest of them are on their way up, and we have a lot more to talk about.”</p><p> </p><p>No sooner had he said those words, that the door opened and revealed a very worn out looking Semi. Behind him he was towing Lev and Bokuto. Kindaichi and Tsukishima were smirking heavily. And last but not least a very pissed off Iwaizumi was dragging a very scolded Oikawa by the ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Ow. Ow. Ow.” Oikawa shouts,” Iwa-chan that hurts.”</p><p> </p><p>“You should have thought about that before trying to light a fire in a hotel lobby.” Iwaizumi says angrily.</p><p> </p><p>“Well what was I supposed to do?” Oikawa yells back,” They claimed the paper was fireproof, I was testing that theory.”</p><p> </p><p>“A theory made by Bokuto and Lev is not a theory you want to test,” Semi says sounding tired.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah Grand King,” Tsukishima says laughing from the side,” I thought you were smarter than that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” Oikawa says getting up,” I know you’re natural setting in life is bitch mode but can you not.”</p><p> </p><p>“Guys.”</p><p> </p><p>“How about next time don’t be an idiot and I’ll attempt to change the setting just for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Guys!”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to fight you blonde haired bitch.”</p><p> </p><p>“GUYS!”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone turned to look at Kuroo who had spoken.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen guys,” Kuroo says,” If you guys can’t get along, I’ll stick Kenma on you until you do.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma was sitting in an armchair playing a game. He looked relatively harmless. But from the way that Oikawa and Iwaizumi sat down immediately, the rest of us figured he could be pretty terrifying.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay listen,” Kuroo says,” I want to get all of the seriousness out of the way so we can have a fun time tonight. First order of business and really the only order of business is a warning.”</p><p> </p><p>“A warning?” Kindaichi asks confused.</p><p> </p><p>“From now on you need to watch your back,” Kuroo says quietly. “Everyone in this room has a target on their back. And right now, while we are digging into all of this shit, the targets are getting bigger. Now don’t get me wrong, I know what I am doing is right and I support Shouyou to the very end. But from now on everyone in this room needs to be more careful. And a side note to that, everyone in this room needs to watch out for their partners throughout this process. For those of you who don’t know everything yet. I promise you, you will.”</p><p> </p><p>My blood ran cold. And suddenly I felt the need to be by Satori’s side. But I stayed where I was because suddenly both Kuroo and Kenma were standing up and bowing to us.</p><p> </p><p>“And we apologise for what we are about to ask,” says Kuroo,” But Shouyou has purposefully made himself the biggest target of all of us. We ask that you please keep an eye on him for us as well.”</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi looked at them calmly,” What did the shrimp do that could be so bad.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s been digging way too much,” Kenma says quietly,” He visited his dad’s old work, Kageyama’s old house, and even has gone back to the prison multiple times by himself throughout the past week. He has records and video’s that he has turned over to the police. But whoever watches all of us, knows what he’s done. He’s gotten 19 death threats this past week. And yet the idiot won’t back down. All we ask is for you to keep half an eye out for him. Not only that, but we ask that we all look out for each other as well.”</p><p> </p><p>There was silence spread throughout the room before Tsukishima spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, we’ll keep an eye on the dumbass,” The blonde spoke,” You have to keep an eye on him or else he breaks shit.”</p><p> </p><p>There were varying nods of agreement before he continued.</p><p> </p><p>“Just one thing.” Tsukishima says,” The whole reason we are here. The fact that all our soulmates’ pasts are apparently so similar. The fact that I know my soulmates body was sold for money in the past. All the facts point to one thing, and pardon me if I want to be informed. But we are dealing with a trafficking ring, aren’t we?”</p><p> </p><p>I feel my eyes go wide. Suddenly things were clicking into place. And never had I felt so worthless in my entire life. Never had I felt so stupid.</p><p> </p><p>I glanced up at Kuroo, who was refusing to meet my eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that true?” I asked quietly. “Is that what you were going to get Tori to tell me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ushijima it’s better if you hear it from- “</p><p> </p><p>My hands clenched into fists, “Please, just tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Kuroo says,” That appears to be what we are dealing with.”</p><p> </p><p>There were wide eyed looks from everyone in the room. But my entire body was frozen. Not only had I pushed away Satori, but I had left him alone during this time. I had been upset because I thought he didn’t like me enough to be intimate with me. Never had it crossed my mind that he mentally couldn’t. I am a horrible soulmate.</p><p> </p><p>“But,” I hear Iwaizumi say,” We need you guys to trust Hinata and Kageyama. We need you to trust us. We aren’t going to let these fuckers win anymore. As Hinata put it, this ends now.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://discord.gg/ebQ9kg5Q7r">Join the discord!!!</a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>144 kph is equivalent to around 90 mph .... long story short both Kenma and Bokuto are fast drivers.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Revelations Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey hey hey!!!! The boys are back and they are finally going to do this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We’re back!” I shouted through the apartment.</p><p> </p><p>Behind me I heard the groans of the people I had just been in the car with. Every single one of them looked half dead.</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you warn us?” Shirabu grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you! A solid six seconds of airtime!” I said.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you were exaggerating,” Shirabu says back. His face is looking a little green and I watch as he sinks down to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Kageyama-kun,” I hear Akaashi’s voice coming from the living room. I look back at the group as they finish coming inside before going into the living room.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah Akaashi-san?” I ask. I briefly think of the fact that we were actually brothers despite him not knowing that fact yet.</p><p> </p><p>“Hinata-kun isn’t with you?” Akaashi says nervously. I briefly note that Yaku isn’t in the room either.</p><p> </p><p>“Yaku isn’t either,” I said quietly,” They might be together, have you not seen him at all today?”</p><p> </p><p>“I did earlier,” Akaashi says to me,” Hinata explained the rules and what we were doing tonight, but he left with Yaku 2 hours ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t Hinata the one who called us all here,” Shirabu mutters,” How come he’s running late.”</p><p> </p><p>I feel a brief sense of panic wash over me before I hear the front door slam open again.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m home!”</p><p>“Sorry for the intrusion!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, thank god,” I mutter before running over to the front door.</p><p> </p><p>“Hinata BOKE!” I shout. I watch as Yaku quickly moves to stand with the others. “You are supposed to text at least three different people when you are going places and running late. That was the agreement.”</p><p> </p><p>Shouyou rubs the back of his head nervously,” Sorry I forgot. But I am okay so it’s fine.”</p><p> </p><p>He makes a big show of turning in a circle and patting himself down to show that he didn’t have any injuries.</p><p> </p><p>I sighed,” Just be careful. You painted a target on your back by digging around the past week like you did, and by organizing all of this. They said they were after you.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s why I brought Yaku with me,” Shouyou says.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I forced you to take me with you,” Yaku deadpans.</p><p> </p><p>I feel a twinge of annoyance at the fact that Shouyou was so flippant about his safety, but I stayed quiet and instead walked back into the living room. Everyone was now seated.</p><p> </p><p>“Before we start,” Shouyou says from beside me,” What we are going to be talking about will be personal to all of us. So therefore, please refer to me by my first name. It would be rather weird to speak to you all about this if you all speak to me so formally.”</p><p> </p><p>“Same here,” I say agreeing with what Shouyou said,” Call me Tobio.”</p><p> </p><p>“Call me by my first name as well,” Yamaguchi says raising his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyone else wish to be called by your first name,” Shouyou says clapping his hands.”</p><p> </p><p>I watch as everyone in the room raises their hands. Hinata smiles but I can see his hands shaking. Its then that I notice grocery bags in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that?” I ask pointing to the bags in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” he says remembering that it was there,” Kuroo asked your guys’ soulmates what you liked to eat, we got some food for everyone to eat. We are going to talk first but there is dinner for after. You can thank Mama Hinata for it though, she insisted on paying.”</p><p> </p><p>“God, I love your mom,” I said smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah she’s great,” Hinata says with a soft smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>There was a heavy silence in the room suddenly as everyone realized that someone was going to have to kick off this conversation. Someone was going to have to bite the bullet and go first.</p><p> </p><p>“Has everyone been told the rules at this point in time?” Hinata asks. His hands are shaking but there is a determined look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” He says exhaling a huge breath of air,” Then I am going to get everything set up.”</p><p> </p><p>I watch as Hinata shrugs off his coat and places the food on the table. He motions for me to come over.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, can you put the food in the fridge?” He asks.</p><p> </p><p>I nod my head before starting to move all the food to the fridge. I hear someone come in as I am putting the last three into the fridge.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck!” I shout as the milk is pushed out of its spot and falls to the floor breaking open everywhere,” Goddamnit what a waste.”</p><p> </p><p>“Milk was always your drink of choice,” I snap my head around to see Kunimi standing there nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Akira,” I said smiling gently at him,” We haven’t been able to talk in a while.”</p><p> </p><p>I watch as he grabs some paper towels to help me clean up the mess.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah well you’ve been busy,” he says,” You’ve always been good at confronting challenges.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not as good as you might think,” I said quietly,” But you’ll find out more about it later.”</p><p> </p><p>“You and Shouyou are going to talk about your pasts too?” He asks surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“It wouldn’t be fair if we were to ask you guys to tell your stories and then we stayed silent,” I said quietly,” Not to mention Shou and I have had to tell our stories enough times at this point that it’s just another conversation.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a lie,” Akira observes. He’s looking at the way my hands are shaking.</p><p> </p><p>“It is,” I confirmed,” But I know we will be okay.”</p><p> </p><p>I threw the empty milk jug in the garbage and Akira throws away the paper towels he used to wipe it up.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey guys,” Goshiki walks into the kitchen,” Hinata… I mean Shouyou has everything set up. He said we should get started.”</p><p> </p><p>I smile at the nervous boy,” Thanks Tsutomu.”</p><p>Goshiki seems to relax a tiny bit. Akira and I follow him into the living room, and I watch as Tsutomu slides onto Shirabu’s lap.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata had set up his laptop so it was sitting next to the TV. It was situated so that the screen would still be visible, but so we all would be able to be seen by the camera. On the laptop screen was the detective that Hinata had found to help with our case. This setup had been a compromise. A way that we could stay in the privacy of our own apartment and give our statements without cops breathing down all our necks.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey everyone,” Hinata says getting everyone’s attention,” This is Sara Yui. She will be silent for most of the time. But she is going to be taking our statements.”</p><p> </p><p>There were several nervous glances at the computer. But nobody argued with the fact that she was there. The woman smiles kindly at us all but makes no move to speak, she had said she would let us keep this personal after all.</p><p> </p><p>“We will be going in order of when your name is mentioned on the tape,” I said, remembering how Hinata and I had discussed this earlier. “You will give your story. You just need to go into as much detail as you think you can. Don’t push if you can’t handle it. Just remember that ultimately you are talking to us and not the computer, so don’t be afraid to talk.”</p><p> </p><p>“I should probably get this started then,” says Hinata wringing his hands. I watch as Yaku raises a hand and places it onto Hinata’s back in a comforting manner. Hinata relaxes before sitting down on the floor text to Satori and Morisuke. Goshiki remains sitting on Shirabu’s lap on the corner of the couch closest to Hinata. Yamaguchi sits behind Hinata in an armchair. I take my seat in between Akaashi and Kunimi. Both of which give me a nervous but small smile.</p><p> </p><p>“We will be pausing this after every name,” Hinata says, I can see his confidence is slowly depleting,” This is the video and audio footage of when we went to visit our dads’ at the prison.”</p><p> </p><p>There is a tense silence as Hinata finally presses play. The video starts out with us walking into the room. With our soulmates close behind us. You couldn’t see our faces very well, but it was obvious at the very least who we were. Nobody reacted much to the video until Oikawa spoke.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Guess they don’t like child molesters much in prison, do they?” </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It was the moment that everyone in the room solidified any guesses they had about this meeting, and it was the moment that truly outed what had happened to Hinata and me as children. </p><p> </p><p>But despite that being a fact I still heard Kunimi snort from next to me. “Trust Oikawa to be confrontational and piss off to prison inmates.”</p><p> </p><p>Kunimi’s comment seemed to calm the room, it proved that this was a safe space despite the route that this conversation was eventually going to have to go down.</p><p> </p><p>The tape played. Everyone in the room becoming too enraptured, and everyone trying to see where this was going. Trying to see what connected us all.  Then the ball dropped.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Your mother has multiple children, one of them is even your twin.”</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>There was a harsh choking noise from next to me and I watched as Shirabu struggled to keep the water he had just taken a sip of from spewing everywhere. I watched as Hinata quickly paused the tape.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit.” I hear Tendou say,” Does that mean that we are related.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata shook his head,” in the literal sense only some of us are related. But in a metaphorical sense we are like a fucked-up band of siblings, yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“But some of us are related?” Akaashi says,” Who?”</p><p> </p><p>“We will talk about it more when it comes up on the tape,” Hinata says quietly, but I can see him side eying Yaku. Yaku was sitting silently with his head in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get on with the tape then,” Says Kunimi,” This is already going to be a heavy night. Let’s take it one step at a time.</p><p> </p><p>I watched as Hinata ran a hand through his hair heavily. I didn’t blame him. He was up first to go according to the rules. I smiled as the ever-gentle Tadashi began to play with Hinata’s messy hair. The ginger boy slowly relaxed against Tadashi’s legs before pressing play again.</p><p> </p><p>The tape began to play again, and yet again everyone fell into a silence. The explanation of why we had never met before came up and I watched as the reality dawned on everyone all at once.</p><p> </p><p>“We were being Trafficked in a fucking ring,” Akaashi mutters,” I should have fucking known.”</p><p> </p><p>But there was no time to talk him out of his self-loathing, because suddenly the part of the tape talking about Hinata came up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> “You were one special case out of two because originally your father was high up enough in the chain of events that he wasn’t supposed to end up being a pimp. But then you were born and started growing up. Kageyama's mother visited your dad and saw you when you were five. She decided your small body, childlike innocence, and happy personality were perfect for that of a little underaged slut.”</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The tape paused. But it hadn’t been Hinata who paused it. It had been Tendou. Hinata was hunched over. His shoulders were shaking. Tadashi was now crouched in front of him and helping him to regulate his breathing.</p><p> </p><p>“I did it to protect my mom and sister,” Hinata said through his tears. “He said he would hurt them if I didn’t. My father would take me out for the night and would tell my mother that I was going to practice sports with him or something. I would have to please a total of 15 customers a night at some points. It was awful. It always hurt. I can’t even do anything with Kuroo or Kenma that’s remotely intimate. I have constant panic attacks. And my father would always use me when we got home. One day my sister caught us. She told my mom and my dad was sent to prison.”</p><p> </p><p>“They liked you because you were small,” Yaku says quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata nodded. And I watched as the two boys embraced. Yaku held tightly onto Hinata as he cried. Everyone in the room sat in shock. It took a good ten minutes for Hinata to calm down. I watched as he turned to the computer and apologized to the detective watching.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry this might take longer than I thought,” he said bowing slightly.</p><p> </p><p>The woman looked surprised but waved her hand,” It’s fine sweetheart, take your time. I understand completely. I am getting overtime for this so take as long as you need.”</p><p> </p><p>Sara smiled at her own joke and there were a couple tearful giggles from Hinata. It was then that I realized that not one person in the room wasn’t crying. Strong feelings of empathy resonated in the room.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata made to press play on the remote but stopped when Goshiki spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“But you are always smiling,” Tsutomu says quietly,” How are you so happy.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata paused, apparently not knowing how to respond,” It’s my role.” Hinata’s eyes were scrunched in concentration. “I just never allowed myself to be sad.” Suddenly Hinata was leaning against Yaku again, most likely in support. “I thought that I had to be happy for others. I wasn’t allowed not to be happy. Hell… I didn’t even tell my soulmates for the longest time, because I thought if I didn’t give them my happiness… What did I really have left to give?”</p><p> </p><p>Goshiki was up in seconds and wrapping his arms around Hinata only moments later.</p><p> </p><p>And that moment changed everything for all of us. We went from rivals on the court to brothers. People moved and suddenly I had Hinata sitting in front of me. Tendou now sat in front of Akaashi and Yaku in front of Kunimi. Yamaguchi sat in front of Shirabu and Goshiki slotted himself between Kunimi and Shirabu. There was a determined air in the room now as opposed to scared. Everyone wanted to win this now. There was no hesitancy this time as Hinata clicked play.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://discord.gg/ebQ9kg5Q7r">Join the discord!!!</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Revelations Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think. You're comments make me so incredibly happy and they push me to complete this even when I feel like a piece of shit writer so you guys honestly help make this story as much as I do</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The tape began playing again and I settled against Kageyama’s legs. I still feel my hands shaking from telling my story, and from my panic attack but I feel Kageyama place a soothing hand on my shoulder and I relax.</p><p> </p><p>The tape continues to play. Then Kageyama’s mother’s name comes up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Koharu Kageyama.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>There was a gasp from Akaashi as he places a hand over his mouth. And I quickly pause the tape.</p><p> </p><p>“Koharu was my mother’s name,” Keiji says seeming to know we wanted an explanation. “Does that mean that- “</p><p> </p><p>“I’m your half-brother,” Kageyama says to him,” We share the same mother but not the same father. Let me guess, she didn’t show up until your second year of high school.”</p><p> </p><p>We all watch as Akaashi nods slightly. His mouth is hanging open in shock. But then Akaashi turns and hugs Kageyama.</p><p> </p><p>“Like I said,” Kageyama says,” After tonight we are all sticking together.”</p><p> </p><p>The two of them are still embracing as I hit play on the video again.</p><p> </p><p>My eyes instantly fell to Satori.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Satori Tendou. I remember him because all the sexual sadists wanted him. I was a bookkeeper, so I know exactly what type of customers each one got. The kid looked like a monster, surprisingly a lot of people were into that.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Satori’s face paled instantly, and he made to stand up, but I grabbed his arm and pulled him into me. He fell lopsided with his head in my lap. I ran my fingers through his hair and paused the video.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t leave Satori,” I said,” I’m sorry but you can’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Satori let out an uneven breath of air. His body was shaking.</p><p> </p><p>“It hurt so bad,” he said,” I’ve never had sex with anyone that didn’t have a knife pressing into my back.” His hands were shaking,” And I got turned on by it sometimes. I don’t remember a day where blood loss wasn’t the reason for me falling asleep while I was in that house. She kept me in the basement. And if it weren’t for Semi, I would be dead. Hell, if it weren’t for the text you sent me a week ago, I would be dead. I couldn’t tell Toshi the truth about my scars. And when he left, I hit a low. I have a gun at home that I was going to shoot myself with. I just want to die so fucking badly.”</p><p> </p><p>I run my fingers through his hair softly. I didn’t say anything. I let my actions do the talking.</p><p> </p><p>“Satori,” I hear Goshiki cry,” You can’t die. You’re my family so you can’t die.”</p><p> </p><p>I watched in surprise as, not Goshiki, but Shirabu grabs Tendou into a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Ushiwaka is a dumbass sometimes,” Shirabu says,” I should know I was his setter. But that guy loves you so much its disgusting. And I know I don’t show it, but you are like a brother to me.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a moment where the two of them embraced, “I promise you Satori,” I said quietly,” You aren’t a monster. That isn’t who you are.”</p><p> </p><p>Satori sagged like a doll who’s strings had just been cut. Suddenly all at once he began to sob heavily into Shirabu’s chest. His hands were shaking. But it looked like the entire earth had just been lifted from his shoulders. He sobbed heavily until his body slumped in exhaustion. I grabbed him from Shirabu helped him sit so that he was laying on my shoulder. And before I pressed play, he whispered from my shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for answering my question,” He said. I felt him take a deep breath before sitting up straight.</p><p> </p><p>I press play on the remote again. I can still hear Tendou’s uneven breathing, but it was slowly evening out, so I knew he was starting to relax. I knew exactly which person was next and I reflexively put my hand on his ankle to give him a heads up. Kunimi instantly tensed.</p><p> </p><p>The tape went through Kageyama asking his dad about his “twin”. Kunimi stay silent through the whole explanation and even through his name.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Don’t worry Tobio. The only thing his income came from was pictures I took of him while he was in the bathroom. And I roughed him up a bit for the camera. You were the only one who had such a special relationship with me. Well except for that one time the day before Hideo got out of prison.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“That’s a fucking lie!” Everyone startles as he shouts,” Women paid to have sex with me every single night Goddamnit. They would give me drugs. And I know it doesn’t count as rape, but it wasn’t just fucking pictures.”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone watched shocked as Kunimi sobbed.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you want to have sex Akira?” Kageyama asks.</p><p> </p><p>“My body di- “</p><p> </p><p>“But did you?”</p><p> </p><p>Kunimi slouches,” Of course I didn’t. I just wanted to go to school and play volleyball. I hated how tired the drugs made me feel every day. I hated how after taking them I couldn’t fight back. I hated how my body hurt. I hate fucking water. If I didn’t do what my mother wanted, she would hold me underwater. I hated it. Then my dad came, and he did the same thing. I hated him more than her. He would beat me within an inch of my life. And he’s right, he did fuck me once. But it doesn’t count if you get hard. “</p><p> </p><p>I watched carefully as Kageyama pulls his second half-brother into a hug. “It counts Akira. If you didn’t want it, it counts.”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess I totally ignored the fact that you’re my brother didn’t I,” Kunimi says quietly,” I thought that voice sounded familiar when you played the tape.”</p><p> </p><p>Kunimi was crying heavily now. His hands grasping at the front of Kageyama’s shirt. Kageyama’s hand went up to pet the back of his head. But I could see the shaking. Kageyama was going to go next.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry I haven’t always been the best brother,” Kageyama mutters.</p><p> </p><p>“I should be apologizing for the same thing,” Kunimi laughs. The laugh is dry but it’s there,” Besides, we have already forgiven each other.”</p><p> </p><p>Kunimi sits up and wipes heavily at his eyes. They are red rimmed and wet.</p><p> </p><p>“If it makes you feel any better,” I said quietly,” Oikawa and Kuroo beat the shit out of those two, and Kenma stuck poison ivy down both their pants. They had a severe allergic reaction.”</p><p> </p><p>There were several snorts of amusement from all over the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Kenma is fucking scary.” Kageyama mutters.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone smiles as I press play again. And then I turn and crawl into Kageyama’s lap and hug him. I discreetly try to hold his wrists so its not obvious what I am doing. But I hold them in case he has an attack and gets the urge to scratch at his arms.</p><p> </p><p>There was silence going through the room as the Kageyama from the tape demands to know what his form of income was. Everyone was tense. My fists clenched as I heard his father speaking to him over the tape. I hear a whimper from Kageyama, and I relax my hold.</p><p> </p><p>“Breathe Tobio,” I whisper. Though I am certain everyone heard.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Just because you weren’t conscious for something, doesn’t mean it didn’t happen. Your customers loved how much you looked like a doll when you were unconsciously laying there for them. You have a face that’s just like a porcelain doll when you are unconscious.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Kageyama grips his eyes shut and slams his head backwards on the couch. I can feel him gripping my arms and I wince as his nails dig into my skin.</p><p> </p><p>“Tobio you have to breathe okay,” I say. I bring one of his hands to my chest and breathe in and out deeply. “Follow me okay.”</p><p> </p><p>I watch as he shakily breathes. His other hand is still gripped around my wrist and is starting to draw blood, but I ignore it. Fortunately, Kunimi noticed and quickly loosened Kageyama’s grip on my arm. Slowly Kageyama slowly begins to come back down.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” he mutters to me quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine,” I say back,” I don’t want you reopening your most recent ones.”</p><p> </p><p>He nods quietly. “Kenma might kill me though.”</p><p> </p><p>“What he doesn’t know won’t kill him,” I said.</p><p> </p><p>“No but when he knows he will kill me,” Kageyama mutters.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly my arm is grabbed by Akaashi and he is disinfecting the cuts now on my arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Go ahead Tobio,” Akaashi says,” I’ll take care of Shouyou while you talk.”</p><p> </p><p>I watch as Tobio nods. “Obviously, I don’t remember everything. But my dad was always raping me. It was every night. My mom wouldn’t care. Obviously, I know why now, but then it was heartbreaking. Not only that but I was forced to block out my soulmates. They both hated me anyways so I mean I doubt it would have changed much at that time if we did talk. Three days ago, I watched some of the videos of them using me while I was unconscious. We found them at my old house. I haven’t been able to sleep since. And I probably should have listened when everyone told me not to watch it. But I just couldn’t go without knowing. I’ve had trouble even sleeping in the same bed as my soulmates now. And yesterday I did this.”</p><p> </p><p>I watch as he pulls up his sleeve and shows his arm. There was silence.</p><p> </p><p>And then both Kunimi and Akaashi were pulling him into a hug. I quickly joined and soon enough everyone was huddled into a big group on the floor. And that is how we stayed when I pressed play again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shirabu and Goshiki were next.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I believe his name was Shirabu Kenjirou. His mother and father were both in on it. But they got arrested for drug usage around the time Tobio’s father left to “take care of” that Kunimi kid. She took him and one other kid to live with her and that monster kid all the sadists liked. Though I am pretty sure that Tendou boy had no clue the others were even there. After all she managed to keep them separated pretty damn well. Its normally a liability to keep more than one slut in the same place, but she was running out of places to put you all. Shirabu though was a funny story. Because the other boy, Goshiki Tsutomu I believe was his name, ended up being soulmates with him. Those two had an income that relied on threesomes. It was fun to watch. We called them the ‘threesome boys’ after a while.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>“I didn’t know,” Satori cried. His head was in his hands,” If I had known I would have helped you. Fuck!”</p><p> </p><p>“We didn’t know you were there either Satori,” Goshiki says.</p><p> </p><p>Shirabu nods,” It’s exactly like he said. We were forced to do threesomes. And I managed to keep them away from Tsutomu for a while. But then one day I got home late and… It was fucking awful. I have never been so scared in my life. He was laying there used and broken on the ground. He was half-fucking dead.”</p><p> </p><p>“You were trying to get us out Kenjirou,” Goshiki says,” And you came back in the end, so it was okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I should have been stronger,” Shirabu says.</p><p> </p><p>Goshiki slaps him. There is a shocked silence, “Shut up! You aren’t the only one who wishes he was stronger. Hell, you had to protect me that entire time. I watched as blood caked itself on your thighs and you could barely walk! You can’t say you should have been stronger when you did all of that to protect my pathetic ass.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve never been pathetic,” Shirabu says after a moment,” The fact that you had even been there made me into a better person. I hate who I was before I met you. I slept around all the time. And I did it all so that I could prove to myself that I was a strong person. Your presence in my life is so incredibly strong. Your heart is what makes me stronger!”</p><p> </p><p>“And you’re the reason I didn’t give up and die,” Goshiki shouts,” Can’t you see it’s the same thing for me too.”</p><p> </p><p>There is a moment of silence. The two of them both breathing hard. Then they pulled each other into a strong embrace and sank back to the floor. Beside them Yamaguchi was nervously biting his nails, and I pulled him towards me.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll be okay Tadashi,” I say quietly, and I feel him wrap his arms around me.</p><p> </p><p>I hit the play button again the moment Kenjirou and Tsutomu sit down.</p><p> </p><p>Kenjirou snorts when Oikawa starts shouting on the screen. Tadashi’s name is mentioned, and he tenses.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“But his fucking soulmate got in the way before we could do much else about it. He never found out about the entire ring. We got good use out of him before we lost him, but he got removed completely from our care and put with his soulmate’s family in his last year of middle school.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>“I don’t remember much,” Tadashi says from my arms,” Tsukki’s mom said it’s called memory repression. But at nights sometimes I have nightmares about people who make me beg to come. People with whips. I know something happened, and I know what it was. But the details are hazy. But there are moments when it comes back. And its always painful. I have scars on my back from god knows what, and Tsukki says that the state he rescued me in was atrocious. I remember bits and pieces. But those pieces are always painful. But I remember loud and clear how they used to tell me I deserved it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t,” Kageyama says.</p><p> </p><p>“What- “</p><p> </p><p>“Bitch did he stutter,” Tendou says smiling slightly.</p><p> </p><p>Tadashi cracks a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t deserve it,” I said quietly,” None of us deserved it. No one ever deserves that.”</p><p> </p><p>Tadashi’s head tilts to the side and tears run down his face, but still he smiles at me before burying his head in my shirt and blushing madly.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” he says,” Now please play the tape and stop looking at me it’s embarrassing.”</p><p> </p><p>I giggle as I can practically feel the heat from his blush through my shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“God how can you sound so fucking cute when you giggle,” Kageyama mutters,” It’s not fucking fair. I sound like a psychopath.”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone laughs. Everyone but Yaku and Akaashi. My smile falls and I know I need to start the tape again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“The next one is actually your half-brother Hinata. Your dad got a woman who was an informant for us pregnant down in Tokyo. She eagerly offered her son up in exchange for money. His name is Yaku Morisuke. He has your dad’s hair color and style. Eyes from his mother. Guy’s loved him for the same reason they loved you.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Yaku’s head snaps towards me, and I smile encouragingly.</p><p> </p><p>“We can address it after you finish talking,” I say knowing he probably just needs to get this over with.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate my body,” Yaku says,” I hate when people call me small. Because that’s what made me weak enough to let them do what they did. Plus who was ever going to believe me when I told people my mom beat the absolute shit out of me. At least that’s what I thought.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not weak,” I said quietly,” I’ve always admired how strong you are even when all the other players on the court were taller than you. These people knew how to win this game they were playing from the very start. And we didn’t even know we were playing until just now. You’re not weak.”</p><p> </p><p>Yaku chuckles,” Isn’t the older brother supposed to be the smarter one.”</p><p> </p><p>There are still tears shining in his eyes, but he was smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“I am sure you’ll be able to find yourself smarter than him pretty easily,” Kageyama states laughing.</p><p>“By the way,” I said looking at Yaku,” My mom said that you are now her child. You are coming to see her whenever you get the chance.”</p><p> </p><p>I watch as Yaku’s bottom lip quivers slightly before he completely breaks down and hugs me.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so happy,” he says crying,” I always felt I never had a family. I have always felt so alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“None of us are alone anymore,” I say quietly. “My mom is technically adopting all of you but that was something I was going to mention later.”</p><p> </p><p>“Half of us are too old to be adopted,” Satori says laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“My mom doesn’t care,” I said staring him dead in the eyes,” She said that you are her children now and there is nothing you can do about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Those words exactly actually,” Kageyama mutters,” God I love Mama- Hinata.”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone laughs except for one person.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess I am last then,” Akaashi says nervously. “Is it okay if I just get this over with.”</p><p> </p><p>“Keiji come here,” Kageyama says opening his arms,” You get a hug beforehand.”</p><p> </p><p>I watch while Kageyama hugs Akaashi before releasing him to sit next to him.</p><p> </p><p>I pressed play and waited.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“And the last name I have for you was her favorite product to sell. And I have to admit he was damn gorgeous. He was a fucking amazing lay to have, just like you except he looked like a porcelain doll all the time. It makes sense, he is your other half-brother after all. He was second only to Hinata with the number of customers he got. And I happen to know aside from you, that he was the one she kept tabs on him most often. And I doubt she would give up on a money maker like Akaashi Keiji that fucking easily.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Everyone stilled. Maybe it was the way that the words were spat. Maybe it was because of the fact that suddenly everyone was aware of the fact that these people were still out there roaming free.</p><p> </p><p>“They made me dance. They dressed me up. And every time I tried to escape it was like I was a puppet being yanked back. For a long time, I had to lie to Bokuto and say I cheated on him so he wouldn’t be killed. I hated myself. I wasn’t free. And I tried to jump at the end of my second year. If I hadn’t been knocked off that railing by a gust of wind, Kuroo wouldn’t have made it in time. Even now I feel like a doll. I can still feel those strings pulling me back. All I am is a sex doll for people to use.”</p><p> </p><p>Yaku slap Akaashi across the face and everyone goes silent.</p><p> </p><p>“That has never been true,” Yaku says,” And it’s never going to be true. Because this is ending. We are going to make sure these people fucking rot in hell. We can do this. And when we do there will be no more strings for any of us.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata presses play again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“One more question, the two of you and Tobio’s mom, you are soulmates, aren’t you? That’s why the bruises on your faces match? And that’s why you want to take her down?”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Yes, we were soulmates. But that word means nothing. People fated to be together for eternity is such bullshit. Soulmates are convenient. That’s all there is to it.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Don’t worry I’ll find her for you guys, let her put in a jailcell to rot right next to you. Afterall, I believe you three are conveniently fated to burn in hell for all eternity together.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>The tape ends and everyone sits in shocked silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit Shouyou,” Tadashi says,” I didn’t know you could make threats like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t a threat,” I say,” That was a promise.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All right the first part of the meeting is coming to a close. But the night isn't over yet</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After they finished the tape and had cried and comforted each other for a while, Hinata finally stood up.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright guys!” Hinata says clapping his hands. His face was still a blotchy mess from crying, but that seemed to be a common theme around the room,” If it is okay with you, we are going to eat and then call our boys at the hotel back over.”</p><p> </p><p>“God, I need some fucking food,” Kageyama says. And everyone watches in amusement as the setter throws himself over the back of the couch and sprints into the kitchen.”</p><p> </p><p>Slowly and one by one the boys start making there way into the kitchen. And Hinata shoots a text to Kuroo.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hinata: </strong>Hey babe, you can slowly start making your way over here.</p><p><strong>Hinata:</strong> Slowly Goddamnit. Don’t let Kenma or Bokuto drive. It’s a thirty-minute drive. If it takes you 15, I will know.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Tetsuro: </strong>Kenma is highly offended right now. :P</p><p> </p><p>Hinata shakes his head softly before pocketing his phone and joining everyone in the kitchen. He grabs his food and sits next to Yaku at the counter. On his other side Tendou is nervously poking at his food with his fork.</p><p> </p><p>“You worried about something Satori?” Hinata asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Chances are that Toshi already knows what happened right?” Tendou mumbles,” I am nervous to know what he is going to say. Do you think he will hate me?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s impossible,” Shirabu mutters. He had chosen to stand next to where Goshiki had sat down.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Goshiki says with his mouth stuffed with food,” Even I can see that, and Eita tells me all the time I am oblivious.”</p><p> </p><p>“Swallow your food before you speak Tsutomu, you are going to choke,” Akaashi states before Shirabu has the chance to.</p><p> </p><p>“Akaashi you sound like such a mom,” Yamaguchi says taking a bite of his food.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have room to talk Tadashi,” Kageyama states throwing away his plate because he had literally inhaled his food,” Your name in both Shouyou’s and my phone is Mamaguchi.”</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi chokes on his food as both Hinata and Kageyama flip their screens to show him.</p><p> </p><p>Kunimi quickly pats his back several times to try and get him to stop choking.</p><p> </p><p>“You good?” Hinata asks laughing.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi nods blushing slightly before continuing to eat his food.</p><p> </p><p>13 minutes after Hinata had sent his text to Kuroo the front door slammed open scaring everyone in the room half to death.</p><p> </p><p>“AKAAAAAAASHI!!!!!!!!”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re home,” Akashi states simply before finding himself with an armful of Bokuto.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma walks in immediately after sliding into a bar stool before playing a game on his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“You drove didn’t you,” Hinata says raising an eyebrow at him.</p><p> </p><p>“What makes you think that?” Kenma states simply looking Hinata in the eye challengingly.</p><p> </p><p>“Because you cut the time it takes to less than half. And because no one else is entering and that usually means they are dead in the front lawn.” Hinata says crossing his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“And you call me a mom,” Akaashi states under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata kicks him in the back.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I drove.” Kenma says after having the evidence laid out in front of him. “But you gave me a point to prove and Bokuto challenged me to a race.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata sighs and rolls his eyes,” Did you at least win the race?”</p><p> </p><p>“By a full 3 minutes but I had a level I was trying to finish on my phone, so I didn’t come inside right away,” Kenma states.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo walks in the kitchen next looking incredibly sick to his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you learn your lesson Tetsuro,” Hinata mutters.</p><p> </p><p>“To never ever let Bokuto and Kenma race again?” Kuroo asks,” Yeah no I fucking learned. Kenma fucking turned the minivan into a plane.”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa and Iwaizumi was next. Iwaizumi immediately went over and hugged Kageyama while Oikawa promptly puked into the garbage.</p><p> </p><p>“I swear I saw my life flash before my eyes,” Oikawa mutters into the trash can.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima was next, and he immediately went over to hug Yamaguchi.</p><p> </p><p>“Someone might want to go get Kindaichi,” Tsukishima mutters,” He passed out after the first curve that Bokuto hit.”</p><p> </p><p>Kunimi smiles amused before leaving the room to go grab Kindaichi. And on the way out he passes Semi who is passed out in the front entry way.</p><p> </p><p>“Tsutomu, Kenjirou!” Kunimi calls,” You’re boyfriend is fucking dead.”</p><p> </p><p>An amused laugh comes from Tendou as he pokes his head out to see Semi completely collapsed on the ground, but it dies in his throat when he sees Ushijima standing in the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>There is a moment where the two only stare at each other. Tendou looking very close to just darting away.</p><p> </p><p>“Tori,” Ushijima breathes. And before Tendou has time to process he is being wrapped into a warm and secure embrace. Never in his life had Tendou felt so safe.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Ushijima says crying, and Tendou wraps his arms around him,” I am so sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata watches happily with a smile on his face before his phone rings in his pocket. He checks the screen.</p><p> </p><p>“My mom is calling me,” Hinata says,” I am going to step outside so I can answer.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just answer it here,” Kageyama says but he has to yell over the noise that has now surfaced inside the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“The fact that we have to yell to talk to each other tells me that’s not an option,” Hinata laughs.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata passes by a passed-out Semi on the ground and walks outside. He is passed by Kunimi who waves as a very traumatized Kindaichi clings to his hip.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Mom!” Hinata says happily.</p><p>
  <em>“Hinata Shouyou, I do believe I told you to keep your nose out of my business several times now.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hinata’s blood runs cold. “Where is my mom?” Hinata is trying to stay calm despite knowing who he was talking to.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“There is a park within a 20-minute walking distance from where you are Hinata. I want you to come alone, and with no cops. You will walk here. Tell no one you are coming.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>There was a click and the line went silent. Hinata’s hands shook and he sent a silent apology to his recently formed family inside the house. He began to walk to the park.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am sorry don't kill me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I walked with unsteady steps towards the park, unsure whether or not it was okay to start running. It was only five minutes away. Tears pricked my eyes as I realized I had left without kissing Kenma or Tetsuro. I blinked away the tears that were threatening to spill down my cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>I quickened my steps a bit before pulling out my phone because I had a call incoming.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Kageyama.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I answered the phone unsteadily.</p><p> </p><p>“Dumbass where are you everyone is worried,” Kageyama mutters.</p><p> </p><p>“I went for a walk,” I said quietly I heard Kuroo in the background give an exasperated yell. I chuckled lightly as I crossed the street. It was 1 am. There were no cars to worry about.</p><p> </p><p>“Why can’t I track your phone Shou,” I hear Kenma asks.</p><p> </p><p>I flinch slightly. I had turned location off when I had left, too nervous that anyone would try to follow me.</p><p> </p><p>“I turned off location,” I said quietly. There were tears running down my face.</p><p> </p><p>There was more noise now. “Shou you promised to keep that on Kitten. Where are you?”</p><p> </p><p>I shut my eyes tightly as I saw a figure in the distance. “I can’t tell you. Listen, don’t look for me okay. I am sorry. I love you guys so much.”</p><p> </p><p>As I was about to hang up, I thought better of it and chose instead to keep the call going and place it into my back pocket. In that moment I feel Kenma and Kuroo drop the walls they had constructed earlier; I could feel the worry coursing through the bond.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry guys,” I said smiling to myself sadly,” I’m not dropping the wall. I don’t want you to feel anything I am about to feel.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a flash of panic through bond and I smiled in relief at the fact that the phone was still recording.</p><p> </p><p>“Get the detective,” I say hoping my voice was picked up,” Whether I live or die this ends tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>I walk towards the figure standing in the tree line, there is a man next to her, but my mother is nowhere in sight and neither is Natsu.</p><p> </p><p>“Where is my mother?” I ask her.</p><p> </p><p>“You really think I would go anywhere near that bitch when cops are watching your house right now. She dropped her phone in the grocery store and I grabbed it. It was the perfect opportunity.”</p><p> </p><p>I mentally cursed in my head, of course she would do something like that. But I briefly wondered if Kenma could track my mom’s phone.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want?” I ask.</p><p> </p><p>“I want my boys back,” The woman says,” You’ve all grown so much, and I really want you all to come back to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Burn in hell,” I spit at her. My head flies to the side as the man next to her moves forward and slaps me. I feel another spike of panic through the bond.</p><p> </p><p>Even though all I feel through the bond is panic, I still draw comfort from the fact that my soulmates are there.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen all you have to do is draw them out here,” she says in my ear. She is whispering and I know for a fact the phone won’t pick it up. “I’ll leave you alone from then on.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you think I am about to trick my friends into coming out here so you can have them fucking back, you’re wrong. Like I said. Burn. In. Hell.”</p><p> </p><p>I feel my nose crack as the man punched me this time.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn,” she said smirking at me,” You’re not all cute and innocent anymore are ya. I guess you were my best seller for a reason. So goddamn unpredictable and exciting.”</p><p> </p><p>I took a few steps back from her and curled my lip in disgust. I could feel anger radiating over my bond.</p><p> </p><p>I yelp as a gun cracks over the top of my head,” You know this guy here likes the feisty one’s.”</p><p> </p><p>I feel dizzy but yet I still manage to back away even more.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to go to jail,” I mutter at her,” And you’re going to rot in hell with your pathetic soulmates for all eternity. I fucking promise you.”</p><p> </p><p>I feel another crack against the back of the head, and I land breathing hard on my face. I feel something warm trickle down the back of my head and I know its blood. I feel someone fiddling with the waistband of my pants and I kick back. I felt a sick sense of pleasure as the kick connects and the man lands groaning on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Touch me again,” I said blood running down my chin,” And I’ll kick you in the balls so hard they become non-existent.</p><p> </p><p>I almost want to laugh at the pride that flows over the bond in that moment. But I bite my cheek instead. I quickly stand up. And I ready myself for another attack.</p><p> </p><p>“God you are always the fucking problem,” The woman says angrily,” Once I lost you the entire organization started falling apart from the inside. You were the whole reason Hinata Shouyou. I really want to fucking kill you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do it.” I said daringly, I ignore the massive panic over the bond,” I fucking dare you to kill me. I will ensure you come down with me.”</p><p> </p><p>She looks at me, anger is pulsing in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>She smiles, but it’s a smile you would find on a serial killer,” Aren’t you a piece of fucking work?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am told that on the regular, yes.” I say smiling sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>I narrowly miss another hit on the head by ducking. But I wasn’t ready for a kick to the stomach. The man had finally gotten back up, though he was teetering dangerously and looked like he wanted to puke.</p><p> </p><p>“I should have kicked you harder,” I muttered under my breath and the man glares at me but doesn’t seem like he would be trying to attack anytime soon.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re both going to rot,” I said.</p><p> </p><p>“What makes you say that,” The woman says looking at me,” Because sweetheart, I am about to shoot you and let you bleed out here in the park all by yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>I chuckle to myself,” You mean the one 20 minutes by walk from my apartment. I hope you can run faster than the wind bitch. Because my boyfriend can fucking get here in 30 seconds by car.”</p><p> </p><p>I watch as her eyes go wide. And I pull out my phone smiling. “Go ahead, shoot me. I’ll see you in hell.”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes flare and I feel a burning pain in my abdomen. Another in my side, and one more in my leg. I choke as I feel blood rising in my throat. And I watch bleeding out as the woman takes off running with the man at her side. There were sirens. Everything was fuzzy. Then there were my soulmates leaning over me in tears. And then there was nothing but silence.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Laughs evilly.</p><p> </p><p>Sorry don't kill me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Night Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I stood next to Kenma at the funeral. Everyone was crying and everyone was in shock. The other side of our bond felt empty and untethered. Hinata’s mother was giving a speech and looking over I could see Kageyama looking completely lost between his two soulmates. Everyone there looked completely lost. Kenma and I approached the casket to say goodbye, but when I looked inside of it Shouyou was bloody and his eyes were wide open. I stumbled back from the casket in haste to get away. But the entire world was crumbling, the sun was gone from the sky and replaced by bloody teeth and gasping breaths.</p><p> </p><p>I shot up in bed and searched around until I found the person I needed to find. Shouyou was sleeping in between myself and Kenma. He was alive. He was okay. I let out a single shuddering breath before laying down and pulling Shouyou into my chest. I buried my face in his hair and let myself just breathe in the fact that he was still here.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t sleep?” I hear Kenma ask from the other side of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” I said quietly, not wanting to wake Hinata. The small ginger was still recovering. Hell, he still had his stitches in. “Can you.”</p><p> </p><p>“The bond didn’t just go numb that day Tetsuro,” Kenma says quietly,” It fucking snapped. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to sleep without him in the bed again.”</p><p> </p><p>I remembered how it had felt to feel a bond snap. It had been awful, and 99% of the time a snapped bond means there is no revival for the dead person. Kenma and I had fallen to our knees on the ground of the park clutching at our hearts in pain.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata had died, and it was a fucking miracle that he was even alive right now. There was no scientific explanation for what made him live. He was dead. CPR wasn’t working. The defibrillator wasn’t working. But somehow the boy had started fighting again. And the only explanation any of us had to give was ‘That’s Hinata for you’. The bond had repaired itself after his heart started again, but the memory of the feeling remained.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Hinata mutters, still half asleep,” I know it scared the crap out of you guys that day. And going on my own was a stupid idea.”</p><p> </p><p>“So was provoking her,” Mutters Kenma,” That was stupid too.”</p><p> </p><p>“But it’s over,” I say gently,” That’s all that matters.”</p><p> </p><p>There was silence that settled over us in the room.</p><p> </p><p>“I finally get to see everyone tomorrow,” Hinata says quietly,” How mad are they at me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, there is a strong possibility that Yaku might throw you off a cliff,” I say remembering how pissed the libero had gotten. “And Kageyama threatened a doctor to try to see you so I don’t think you’re safe from him either. Akaashi probably will be your only solace since he’s already seen you and given you a lecture.”</p><p> </p><p>“Scariest lecture of my life,” Hinata grumbles.</p><p> </p><p>“I can be scarier,” Kenma shoots back.</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>There is a small chuckle from Kenma’s side of the bed, and then there is a moment of silence.</p><p> </p><p>“I still don’t know why they couldn’t come see me until now,” Hinata mutters into the quiet air.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s because it was family and soulmates only,” Kenma says,” And Yaku wasn’t allowed because he was directly involved with the case and they decided to separate all of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stupid decision,” Hinata mutters.</p><p> </p><p>“Not quite as stupid as going off at 1am in the morning and getting shot though,” Kenma says back.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright guys,” I say kissing Hinata’s head,” That’s enough. Let’s get a little bit of shut eye before we have to be up in 5 hours to head to Miagi.”</p><p>“I love you guys,” Hinata says.</p><p> </p><p>“We love you too,” we mumble back.</p><p> </p><p>And if Kenma and I had a non-verbal argument about who got more of Hinata on their side of the bed, no one has to know.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is a healing chapter I wrote for all of you. There is one more, and then I will give you guys a 5 years later epilogue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. We did it.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa was driving the car. We were on our way to Hinata’s home.</p><p>“Hey Tobio-chan,” Oikawa says looking at me, I can see thinly veiled concern in his eyes. “Are you okay? You are literally vibrating in your seat so much you are shaking the car.”</p><p>“Am I?” I ask more to myself than anyone else.</p><p>“Yes,” Iwaizumi mutters,” It’s making me car sick.”</p><p>“Sorry,” I say looking at my hands.</p><p>I hear a heavy sigh and then I feel Oikawa’s hand link with my own. “He’s alive Tobio, I promise you.”</p><p>I knew he could feel my nervousness through the bond. The idea that maybe this was all a dream caused me severe panic. I can’t loose my best friend, my brother. That night had been awful, and there had been blood everywhere. Sirens had sounded in the distance, and Ushijima and Bokuto had caught my mom and the man with her before they even made it out of the park. But all that I could see had been my best friend with wide open eyes and blood pooling around his body. The eyes weren’t anything like what I had seen in the past. They were cold. They were dead.</p><p>It had been a miracle that his heart had started. I had never seen Kenma cry before, but he was sobbing in agony and clutching at his heart the entire time the paramedics were trying to start Hinata’s heart again. Kuroo had been trying to comfort him but he too was also sobbing. Oikawa and Iwaizumi had to pull me away from where I kneeled on the grass, and they had to lead me away.</p><p>I looked out the window as we turned onto Hinata’s street. And suddenly I got the urge to just run there. I opened the door while the car was still moving and leaped out before making a mad sprint towards Hinata’s home.</p><p>“TOBIO!!! WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL!?” I hear Iwaizumi shout, but I run uncaringly forward to see my best friend.</p><p>I was just about to turn up the walkway, my head was down in concentration as I pushed my body faster. When suddenly I felt my head slam into something hard.</p><p>“Ow fuck,” I hear Shirabu’s voice say. I hear a cackling from behind us and I know it is Semi. </p><p>Both Shirabu and I turn and flip off Semi before accepting Goshiki’s offer to help us get up.</p><p>“That’s why you shouldn’t run King,” I hear a voice say from behind me. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were standing there with grins on their faces.”</p><p>“LOOK IT’S TSUKKI!!!” and that was Bokuto.</p><p>“Goddamnit,” Tsukishima mutters before sprinting into the house.</p><p>“Bokuto-san,” I hear Akaashi say,” I told you that you need to calm down.”</p><p>I watch as Bokuto stops running towards the house and full sprint and instead settles down next to Akaashi with a huge pout on his face.</p><p>Akaashi pulls me into a hug, “I saw him yesterday, and while he is in a lot of pain, he is completely fine.”</p><p>I nod my head carefully and bury my face into Akaashi’s chest before pulling away and walking into the house. Well almost walking into the house. The door slams open into my face as I am about to open it.</p><p>“Fuck!” I hear a distant yell and I almost want to laugh at Oikawa’s expressiveness, but I am too busy trying to ignore the pain.</p><p>“Ah shit,” I hear a familiar voice say,” Now you are definitely going to kill me.”</p><p>Suddenly all pain was forgotten as I saw my best friend standing there in the doorway. He was alive.</p><p>I pull him into a hug, carefully minding his injuries.</p><p>“I missed you,” I said crying into his shoulder,” You were dead. I lost my best friend.”</p><p>I feel him wrap his arms around me into a hug. “I’m alive,” he says,” I am sorry for worrying you.”</p><p>“When you get better, I am totally kicking your ass,” I say wiping my eyes and pulling away.</p><p>“Yeah well you are going to have to fight Morisuke for the right to do that. Apparently, he’s got first dibs.” Hinata says gesturing to Yaku who was sitting next to Lev on the couch. Kunimi and Kindaichi were next to them and looked to be in an intense thumb war.</p><p>“What’s with the thumb war?” I ask curiously.</p><p>“They are trying to see which one has to get up and lock the car… It’s been going on for 40 minutes without a winner… They really don’t want to leave the couch.” Hinata says.</p><p>I can’t help but laugh,” Where is Satori and Ushijima?”</p><p>“In the kitchen,” Hinata says,” Satori is in trouble because he hasn’t been eating enough ‘real’ food… My mom is force feeding him while Wakatoshi watches very amusedly.”</p><p>“This I have to see,” I say taking off my shoes and walking into the house. Over on the couch I hear a groan of defeat.</p><p>“Goddamnit,” I hear Kindaichi mutter.</p><p>“That’s right bitch go lock the car,” I hear a jingle of keys and then footsteps toward the front door.</p><p>I smile and shake my head. In the kitchen a very pouty Satori sits at the table.</p><p>“You are not allowed to leave until you finish everything on that plate,” Hinata-san says.</p><p>“I am really not hung- “</p><p>“Did I stutter,” she says,” No, I don’t think I did. Young man you sit there and eat the food or no more manga.”</p><p>I watch as Tendou’s face turns completely horrified, and I hear a snort from the other side of the room. I turn to see Ushijima holding up a camera phone and videotaping the entire thing.</p><p>“Are you really video taping this?” I ask him smiling.</p><p>“I believe Tendou would call it good blackmail material,” Ushijima responds smiling. I shake my head in amusement.</p><p>“It’s funny to hear her yell at other people,” I say smiling.</p><p>“TOBIO-CHAN!!!” I hear Oikawa shout from the front door getting everyone’s attention. “THAT CAR WAS GOING 48 KILOMETERS PER HOUR!!! YOU SHOULDN’T JUMP OUT OF A GODDAMN MOVING VEHICLE!!!”</p><p>I freeze as I watch Hinata-san go still. Fuck.</p><p>“Tobio Kageyama,” she says turning to me with her arms crossed.</p><p>“Fuck,” I say under my breath. I briefly note how Kunimi goes from entering the kitchen to backing out of it and I know I wish I could back out of it.</p><p>“Did you jump out of a moving vehicle?” She states in her calm yet angry tone.<br/>I feel a flash of amusement over the bond and I know for a fact that both of my soulmates are watching. Tendou is looking at me empathetically and Ushijima is smirking. </p><p>“There is a high possibility that I may have,” I say.</p><p>I watch as she takes a deep breath before sticking her hands together in a prayer.</p><p>“What is it with you children and worrying your mother,” she mutters,” If I have to spend another night in the hospital with you lot, I am going to lose my marbles.”</p><p>I hear Tendou snort from his spot at the table at her phrasing of the words.</p><p>“You!” she says pointing at Tendou,” Less laughing more eating.”</p><p>I smile lightly before pulling the shorter woman into my chest. She had just called herself our mother without any second thought in the world. I wrap my arms around her, and I feel her arms wrap around me.</p><p>“Thank you,” I mutter into her hair. I can feel the tears in my eyes.</p><p>“You are all such good kids,” She says gently bringing a hand up to my back,” And I can’t give you your childhood back. But I can give you a new family to grow even further with.”</p><p>I suddenly feel another set of arms join us and I realize that Tendou had finished his food and is now hugging both of us. More arms joined and this time it was Yaku. Then Kunimi and Akaashi. Hinata joined alongside Yamaguchi. And Goshiki and Shirabu joined us last.</p><p>All of us finally had a family to love us. We had brothers, a tiny spit-fire sister, and a mother. The things all of us wanted when he were kids, we finally had. And none of us had ever been happier.</p><p>“Alright,” Hinata says Holding up a box and matches. “Whose ready to burn our past and bury it forever.”</p><p>All of us cheer, and I grab the box from him, so he wasn’t putting a strain on his shoulder. And we walked side by side out to the hole that had been dug. We placed the box into the hole and Hinata stand dramatically over it balancing on his good leg.</p><p>“We gather here today,” He says dramatically waving his arms, and all of us chuckle as he stumbles a bit,” To burn the past that we don’t want to hold us anymore. Yesterday it was announced that all the people who were put on trial in the ring, will be going to prison for the rest of their lives. We thank the things in this box for allowing that to happen. But at the same time, all of us want to move on with our lives officially now. May the burning and burying of these items allow the strings that have held us back for so long to be cut and released forever.”</p><p>I watch somewhat amused as Hinata struggles to light the match.</p><p>“Goddamnit,” I hear him mutter under his breath as he stumbles around with the balance of a drunkard.</p><p>All of a sudden, I watch as his foot slips and he falls into the hole. An arm slips around his waist and pulls him upright.</p><p>“Let me help you light it and you can light the actual box,” Kuroo says his arm still wrapped around his soulmate.</p><p>I watch as the two of them together lit the box on fire and all of us watched as the heaviness of our past slowly sank away. Suddenly my back felt a lot lighter and looking around I knew everyone else felt the same.</p><p>“We did it,” Hinata says under his breath, and I pull him into a hug as tears gather in both our eyes. This had been a game that was rigged against us from the very beginning. A game we shouldn’t have been able to win.</p><p>“Yeah,” I said hugging him,” We did.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The epilogue will be up most likely tonight. I am going to write it as three chapters. (You'll see why ;) ) and it will be a separate part of the series.</p>
        </blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678324">Together</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunicWrites/pseuds/RunicWrites">RunicWrites</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>